


Baby Bump

by sabinelagrande



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper need to get on the same page about something very important. Hint: it's sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bump

**Author's Note:**

> For the body inflation square on my 2013 Kink Bingo card.

Tony, ever courteous, holds up the blankets for Pepper as she climbs into bed, careful of her steadily-growing stomach. It's the kind of thing he would do all the time for her if he and Pepper ever went to bed together, their bedtimes not interrupted by business calls from far-off time zones and projects in the workshop that just really have to get done. It's possible that he has kind of an ulterior motive for showing up for bed when she's ready, but it's possible that Tony has an ulterior motive for pretty much everything.

In his defense, it's usually sex. In defense of _that_ , sex with Tony is great. Tony has it on good authority that Pepper loves sex, especially sex with him. This really shouldn't be a problem.

"This is an awkward thing to say," Tony starts, once she's settled in.

She pecks him on the lips. "Then I'm sure you'll find an awkward way to say it."

"Cute," he says. "Listen, I know you don't want to have sex, but I was thinking, maybe, possibly we could try, if you didn't mind- okay I would really hope that you would do a lot more not _mind_ -"

"I want to," Pepper says, frowning at him. "I thought _you_ didn't want to."

Tony looks at her like she's grown an extra head instead of just a big belly. "Why wouldn't I want to? Pepper, have you _seen_ yourself?"

"Yeah," she says dryly. "That's why I thought you wouldn't want to."

"I'm not sure what you're seeing," he says, "but I'm seeing big tits."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Just big tits?"

"Well, that was just my first stop," he tells her, pulling her over so she's straddling him. He runs his hands up her sides, settling them on her breasts, kneading them lightly. "In fairness, I _really_ like tits. Specifically these ones. Especially when there's more of them."

"I'm intrigued," Pepper says. "Go on."

"Very hard not to notice the nice belly, let's be honest," he says, skimming his hands along it over the thin fabric of her nightgown. He puts his hands on her knees, pushing the material up as he slides his fingers up her legs. "And it's possibly an odd choice, but I'm liking these thighs, especially with these sexy hips to go with them." She gasps as he suddenly grabs her ass, pulling her down and grinding them together. "And this, of course. Almost as good as the tits. _Almost_."

"I think you've made your point," Pepper says, looking down at him. "Not that I didn't agree to start with."

"Good," he says, satisfied. "And now, sex."

"I think I love you most for your subtlety," she says, pulling her gown up over her head and tossing it away.

"Can we do it like this?" he asks, sounding oddly tentative. "Will it hurt your back? Because I _really_ want to see everything-" He makes a wiggly motion with his hand. "Shake. Very hot when it shakes. Little known fact."

"You are so bizarre," she says.

"Come on, Pep," he says disapprovingly, pulling down his boxers. "On the grand list of kinky shit I'm into, you can't say that a little jiggling even places."

"Shut up, Tony," she says, smiling, as he pushes her panties aside, rubbing her clit gently. It doesn't take long before she's wet and ready, his fingers sliding easily inside of her. He eases her up, holding his cock steady so that she can push down onto it. Tony groans, clutching at her hip; it's been a really, _really_ long time since they've had sex, and he's been dying to get inside of her for a good portion of it. He was a fucking idiot not to bring it up sooner, and he supposes the only real solution is to fuck as much as possible to make up for it.

She's definitely nice and jiggly, her body shaking as she rides him. It's easy to see how much she's been waiting for this too, because they've barely started before she's all but bouncing on him, taking him deep. He's distantly worried that she's going to hurt herself, a little bit of the overprotective instinct that she glares at him for, but it feels way, way too good to stop her. 

"Tony," she moans. "Please, Tony-"

He works his hand between them, stroking her clit. "Anything you want," he murmurs, reaching up with his other hand to thumb her nipple. "Anything you want, babe, anything at all."

"So close," she gasps. "God, I'm so close, Tony, _more_ -"

He moves his fingers faster, rubbing her clit a little harder, and she comes apart, her head falling back as she quakes with it, clenching hard around his cock. Tony can't resist and doesn't want to; he pushes up into her and comes for what feels like forever, over and over, wrapped in the feel of her, the perfection of it all.

Afterwards they're lying side by side, her head pillowed on his arm, and Tony hasn't felt this content in a very long time. It isn't just about the sex- though the sex was great- but the feeling that one more thing between them has been lifted, something that won't make them tense when they trip over and stumble around it, just like they always do. Historically they've had a lot of those, and Tony's increasingly familiar with this lifting thing. It's pretty great.

"I heard that pregnancy hormones make some women want sex all the time," Tony says sagely. "So if you feel the urge, don't hesitate, because I am available twenty-four hours a day to do my part for the cause."

"You're so sweet," she says dryly.

"What can I say?" He laces his fingers into hers. "I'm a team player."

"Go Team Stark," she says, shutting her eyes.

"We're number one," he tells her. "Or we number three, I'm not sure. Maybe both."

"Go to sleep, Tony," she says, snuggling closer to him.

He shuts his eyes, putting a hand on her stomach. "Can do."


End file.
